Sephiroth
by NinjaLuffer1215
Summary: Sephiroth is just a souless monster, right? That is what everybody believes. Until one day Cloud comes across Sephiroth's old journal. Was there once a man behind the monster? Non-Yaoi. Chapter three is up!
1. Chapter 1

Just a heads up for anybody reading the story, this story is non-yaoi all the way through. Any feelings between guys in this story is strictly friendship. Just though I would let you guys know, but now that you know, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy VII characters.

* * *

It was the middle of the summer in Midgar. The sun mercilessly beat down on all who dared to venture out on a day like this, and very few people did. Except for Cloud Strife who was passing the day by exploring the ruins of the old Shinra building. So many painful memories were held within these ruins. Soldier, Zack, Genova, and worst of all, Sephiroth. Chills fell down Cloud's spine as he thought of that monster. Cloud moved on with his exploring to help ease his thoughts. Cloud then came across the remains of the Shinra science department. No way he was going in there, those guys were nuts. Cloud then stumbled across a library that he had never seen before. Curiosity taking over, Cloud decided to look around. Most of the books were still in tact, but were scattered almost everywhere but the shelves in which they belonged. Cloud was getting ready to leave when a neatly placed book was found sitting on a make shift table. Once again being curious, Cloud reached over and picked up the book. The book was leather bond, and had very obvious evidence of wear. The book was a faded blue that lead Cloud to believe that the book had once been a deep royal blue. The spine groaned as Cloud opened the cover, and was hit with a large wave of dust and a strong musty odor. After the dust settled, Cloud read the book's title, or should he say, journal. The large, bold printed letters introduced themselves. Cloud looked further down the page to see who it belonged to. _Sephiroth._ Cloud threw the book from his hands with a yelp as if it caught fire. How could that monster have a journal, and why did Cloud have to find it? He began to walk away in anger before an idea struck him. What is Sephiroth had written down his secret plans, and Cloud had found them? Cloud walked back to the book and reluctantly picked it back up, and with a sigh opened it up to the first entry.

_

* * *

Today began like every other day here. With Genesis hogging the bathroom and Angeal drinking up all the milk. Why I live with such uncivilized people, I'll never know. Anyways, We had a brief sparring session this morning, of course I won, but enough bragging for now. It was recruitment day. Once a month, Mr. Shinra has us ( by us I mean Genesis, Angeal, and I ) test a small group of potential SOLDIER candidates. Usually out of the twenty so-called candidates, only a small handful make. We started out the inspection like usual, by intimidating them as we slowly walk by, sizing them up. I enjoy this part, because it always makes picking out the cowards of the group all the easier. Every boy there was about 17 or 18 years old, except for one who was head and shoulders shorter than the rest. I reached this boy and stared him down like I had done everybody before him, but this boy just stared right back at me while ever so slightly moving up and down in a bouncing like fashion. This kid was not afraid of me. But the opposite, he was looking forward to the challenge of being a SOLDIER. I asked him what his name was. He told me, Zack Fair. Maybe this kid will have potential, maybe._

* * *

Cloud threw the journal down again. Somebody was playing a joke on him. There was no way that monster was capable of writing such things, he's not even human. Cloud plopped to the ground. And how dare he speak of Zack. Cloud continued to pout until curiosity once again took over, and he looked and the fallen book. Was there once a man behind the monster? Cloud reached over and picked it up, he just had to know. He opened up the journal to the next entry and continued to read.

_

* * *

I have not been able to write within the past several days due to testing SOLDIER candidates, which has completely worn me out. The young one, Zack Fair, is nothing but a bouncing ball of pure energy. I can feel myself being drained by just looking at him. Anyways, we have finished the training, and have successfully agreed on the candidates who qualify and the ones who did not. Zack Fair is among the ones who made it, even though he can not be over the age of 14. He is now the youngest SOLDIER ever, aside from myself. Seeing how young he is, Angeal has decided to take the boy under his wing and be his mentor. I wish Angeal the utmost of luck. Angeal is not getting any younger, and that boy is going to wear him out good. This is going to be entertaining. I am going to end this entry here so that I may get some rest before tomorrow. _

* * *

Cloud was getting interested in these journals now, and wondered what kind of information they contained. He quickly glanced up at the sky, and made note of the sun beginning to fall beyond the horizon. He had time for one more entry before heading to Tifa's place.

_

* * *

I have just arrived back in Midgar. Shinra had sent me to inspect a mako reactor out in the country about a week ago. It turned out that some of the local youth had been tampering with the reactor. Foolish children. If I had not stopped them from their tampering the whole town would have been destroyed in a meltdown. After the reactor was fixed I sat down the boys and gave them a stern lecture about how lucky they were I had been there, and that they could have killed everybody there. They retorted by telling me that they did not even want the reactor in their town. I informed them that trying to tamper with it will only get them killed, and if they really wanted it gone, then they should take it up with Mr. Shinra. After I got back to Midgar, I was hoping to go to my room and sleep until tomorrow, but why would I ever be allowed such a luxury here. The moment I stepped into the building, I was nearly run over by a spiky haired Zack, and then his frustrated mentor. Angeal continued to chase Zack around the room until he finally caught they boy by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Angeal then proceeded to scold Zack for taking something that was not his, and that he should return it to. Zack whined that Angeal knew hoe funny it was to steal Genesis's hairdryer, and then watch him panic. Before I knew it, a small snort of laughter had left my mouth. Angeal and I have both stolen Genesis's prized hairdryer on numerous occasions. Even though I tried to hide it, the boy still heard my laughter. He told Angeal, "see even Sephy knows how to have fun." I glared at Angeal, and demanded to know how Zack knew that annoying name he and Genesis had given me years ago. Angeal just gave a sigh and said Genesis had told him. At that point I decided to inform Angeal to allow his little ball of mischief to continue with his quest. Angeal inquired as to why as Zack ran off with his prize. I just smiled and told Angeal it was all in good fun anyways. Angeal just sighed and said there was no way he was going to take the heat from Genesis. I let out a laugh this time, and told him I would deal with Genesis and that he should be more worried that his pupil did not fall off the mako cannon or anything. I think there might have been some truth to my words, because as soon as I uttered them, Angeal face lit up with shock and he quickly sprinted off towards the cannon. I chuckled to myself. Looks like Angeal is going to have to keep an eye on his student at all times, just like a puppy. Hmmm, that's a good one. I will have to inform Angeal after he returns from his quest, but first I need to get some rest. I have another mission tomorrow, who knows how long I will be this time._

* * *

"Cloud, you're late." Tifa stated as she washed dished behind the counter as Cloud entered the Tavern well after dark. Cloud glanced at the journal in his hand.

"I was busy."

"Well you might want to get some sleep. You have a job tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Just a delivery to the other side of Midgar."

"Oh, well good night, Tifa." Cloud walked up the stairs to his room, and laid down on the bed. The journal was puzzling him. Sephiroth, laughing? This concept was way too far fetched to a joke. Cloud picked up the journal and studied its cover. Did this book really contain the secrets of Sephiroth thoughts? One thing was for certain, Cloud was going to find out. Cloud set the book on the night stand just inches from his bed, and rolled over, hoping to get some rest.

* * *

AN: I hope you all liked chapter one, please review and chapter two will come out very soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own any final fantasy people, but i do own some of the themes in this story, enjoy :)

* * *

It was five in the morning when the damn alarm clock started screaming at Cloud to wake up. After another ten minutes of fruitlessly ignoring it, Cloud finally got up and turned off the noise. Cloud hated deliveries on Saturday mornings, it was his only day to get some rest, and he was stuck riding to the other side of Midgar. Cloud reached over to his night stand, searching for the delivery itinerary Tifa had put there the night before, but his hand bumped something else instead. Cloud grabbed the mysterious object and looked it over, completely baffled as to why there was a book in his room. Cloud has never really been one to sit down and read. Cloud stood up and was about to go ask Tifa why there was a book in his room, when the realization hit him like a brick. Cloud looked at the book, studying its features. He had thought it had all been a dream. Cloud opened the book and glanced over the entries he already read. It was all true every word that echoed in his mind throughout the night was all real, staring him in the face. Cloud glanced at the clock, 5:10. He has time to read another one. Curiosity was killing him. Cloud settled back down on his bed and opened the journal to the next entry.

_

* * *

It is almost midnight, and I have just arrived in my hotel room. I am here to oversee the final inspection process of the new mako reactor on the western most corner of Gongaga._

_Basically I am just here to make sure the thing will not explode, fun fun. I wish I was anywhere but here right now. Why Shinra decided that I needed to come on this mission is beyond me. I can honestly say that I would rather be back in Midgar watching Angeal attempt to keep Zack out of mischief, and then take on Genesis for a friendly sparring match in the training room. Anything would be better than this. Wait a minute, I just heard an explosion outside, maybe I will get some action after all. _

* * *

"Cloud are you ready to go?" Tifa called from outside of Cloud's room. Cloud looked up from the book.

"Just a few minutes, Tifa, I will be right down."

"Ok, but please hurry, our client wants his package by nine."

Cloud closed the book reluctantly. Looks like work has to come first. Cloud sighed and put the book back on his lamp table. Cloud then proceeded to taking a quick shower, fixing his hair, and finally putting on his signature SOLDIER outfit. Just before heading down stairs, Cloud decided it would be best to take the journal with him, just in case somebody went into his room.

"Here you go, Cloud." Tifa handed Cloud a small package about the size of a shoe box, that was carefully wrapped in brown paper. "It's fragile, so be careful."

"I will." Cloud waved as he walked out the door package in hand. As soon as he reached his motorcycle, Cloud opened up the small trunk and placed the package in so it wouldn't get jumbled around.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Cloud's mind began to wonder back to the journal. From what he had read so far, Sephiroth's past is turning out to be much different than he had imagined, but then again only Shinra knew about his past, and he wasn't telling anybody. Cloud was momentarily knockout out of his thoughts as a small rain droplet hit his goggles. He had better hurry up if he wanted to get the package delivered before it began raining. Cloud toggled a few switches, pushed on the accelerator, and he was off.

Cloud arrived in a small unnamed settlement about two and a half hours later, and after another ten minutes of searching for the address he had finally reached his destination. Cloud got off his bike and stretched out a bit, long rides always make him tight. Small rain drops were now falling from the sky, so Cloud hurried and got out the package and made his way to the porch, and knocked. A muffled voice asked him to wait a minute, so Cloud decided to look at the package to see whom he was addressing. The package didn't contain a name just the letter "L" and right above it the letters "Lu", but they were crossed out. He guessed that "L" wanted to remain anonymous, like a lot of people these days. The door opened and out stepped a lady who looked almost in her sixties, but Cloud could tell that she was once were beautiful. She long brown hair that was streaked with gray loosely tied at the back of her neck, and she had a very warm smile, that Cloud imagined could turn even the tensest situations mellow.

"Um are you Mrs." Cloud looked at the package again, "L?"

"Why yes I am." the lady kindly responded. "Thank you for delivering it on time. Please come in, you look like you could use a nice meal."

"Thank you ma'am, but I had better be heading back to Midgar." the lady studied the sky for a moment.

"Not in this weather you're not. Storms here are impossible to travel in." the lady turned to walk back inside, leaving the door open for Cloud. He looked at the sky, and decided L was right and followed her inside.

The inside of her house was exactly how Cloud expected an old woman's house would look. The only difference was that it contained no pictures of relatives of any sort. There was only a small armature photo of a man who looked no older than twenty years old. Probably a grandson, Cloud thought.

"Here I just finished breakfast, but I had some leftovers so you are in luck." L handed Cloud a small plate of scrambled eggs and freshly made toast with a piece of melting butter on top of each slice.

"Thank you." Cloud gratefully accepted the food, his stomach had been demanding food for a while now.

"So what is you name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Cloud." Cloud replied in between bites.

"That's a nice strong name." the lady replied as she picked up a book and began reading. "You may call me Lucy if you like, if you don't mind, I have some reading to catch up on. I have a small library in the next room if you would like a book." Cloud finished his breakfast and put the plate back in the kitchen. Walking out of the kitchen, Cloud spotted the library and decided to check it out. The room consisted of two medium sized shelves stuffed with many different book. Most of them on different scientific theories of some sort. Cloud decided to leave these books alone and settled down at a small table in the middle of the room, and took out the journal, deciding this would be a good way to pass the time until the weather cleared.

_

* * *

Disaster. That word alone explains what occurred this evening. After I hurried off to investigate the source of the explosion, I came across a scene I never imagined. SOLDIERs fighting SOLDIERs. At first glance I thought that group that had accompanied he here was just having a wrestling match, but this was not the case. Everybody was fighting. There was both fists and swords being thrown. Cries of rage and pain was heard all over, along with an occasional explosion. A near by fight ended violently with one of the SOLDIER's throat getting slit by the other's blade. The "victor" rushed over to me. I placed my hand on my hilt ready for any attack the man attempted, but he did not attack. Instead the man sheathed his sword._

"_Sir, you must get out here!" the man panicked. _

"_Tell me what is going on." I demanded._

"_Sir, there isn't time, they. . ."_

"_I said, tell me what is going on." I mustered as much authority as I could manage. _

"_It's rebellion, sir. They are betraying Shinra, and are planning on killing you to 'get back at Shinra' as they say." the man explained. "We are greatly outnumbered, sir. What should we do?"_

"_We fight to defend ourselves. If they can not be reasoned with, then we must do what ever is necessary to defend ourselves and the name of SOLDIER."_

_The night continued in that manner until every one of the trader's lives has been taken. I stood looking over the bloody scene, fighting back tears. I had personally known many of the SOLDIERS here, they were good men. They all had families back home, families that would never again hear from them, and I was the one who took them away. _

"_What do we do sir?" a nearby SOLDIER ask me. It was evident he was just as much affected by this tragedy as I was. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he was no more than eighteen. _

"_We will report their deaths to Shinra as we should, but they did not die this way. There was a severe meltdown in the reactor, and these men gave their lives trying to stop it. They will be reported as KIA, not as traders. These SOLDIERS deserve better."_

"_Yes, sir." the man saluted. He seemed comforted by my words. I looked back at the scene, a sharp wound was formed in my heart, killing comrades was wrong in every aspect. SOLDIER's were taught to be proud to be in SOLDIER, and to always protect their honor, but what made these men betray them? This was a question that I have yet to find an answer to, but I will not stop until I find out who is behind this betrayal._

_

* * *

_AN: I hope you all enjoyed chapter two. I am done with college until the fall, so I will hopefully get to write more. Please Review :)_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for all the nice reviews, i'm glad you all like the story so far, and i will try my best to make it as spectacular as i can, so on with the show, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy people, or themes, but some themes here are my own :)

* * *

Cloud clutched at his dislocated left shoulder with his right hand, while frantically scanning the scene before him in search of his buster sword. He had been fighting successfully fighting Sephiroth up until his latest fall, which left him with an injured shoulder and a missing sword. He stood up to get a better view. There is was. Cloud hurried over to a small pile of rubble in which his beloved sword stuck out. Just as his fingers touched the hilt though, they were smashed by a foot that could only belong to Sephiroth. Cloud cried out in pain, and Sephiroth proceeded to knock cloud against the nearest wall. Sephiroth was just toying with him. Everything hurt, his shoulder, his head, his hand, and his spirit. He wished Sephiroth would just hurry up and finish him off. Sephiroth raised his sword high above his head, this was it. Cloud closed his eyes not wanted to give Sephiroth the pleasure of seeing the life drain from his eyes, but nothing came even after a what felt like an eternity. Cloud peeked open his eyes, and there stood not only Sephiroth, but Zack too.

"Boy we sure got you, buddy." Zack laughed enthusiastically. Cloud just sat there confused. "Come on Sephiroth, let's go prank Genesis next. Later, Cloud."

* * *

Cloud sat up with a start. He was panting and covered in sweat. This wasn't the first time he has had a dream about fighting Sephiroth, but this was the first time Sephiroth had stopped in the act of killing him. The dream would usually end up with Cloud falling by Sephiroth's sword. He never lived in those dreams.

Cloud stretched out a bit, and looked around. He was still in the library, apparently he fell asleep there reading Sephiroth's journal. Cloud looked up at the clock, it read 4:00. Well there was no way he was falling back asleep, so Cloud decided to go find something to eat, but not before safely tucking the journal back into his pocket.

He quietly walked into the kitchen, careful not to wake up Lucy who had also fallen asleep while reading. After five minutes of searching the kitchen, Cloud found nothing the that would satisfy his taste buds, so in order to calm his restlessness, he decided to take a walk. Cloud quietly unlocked the front door and walked out side, leaving the front door slightly ajar so Lucy could get some fresh air.

Cloud walked around the property, careful not to step in any puddles from the storm, even in the dark, he could tell that Lucy kept a very nice yard. On the side of the house there was a small but elegant flower garden, which held flowers of every shape, size, and color, including the ones that Aerith grew down in the slums. Cloud shook his head as thoughts of Aerith began to pop up. Cloud continued to observe every thing that Lucy's garden beheld. After on hour or so cloud decided he had seen enough and began to head back inside. But just as he turned to head back, a tree at the very back of the property caught his attention. Cloud walked over to it and looked in wonder. A Banora apple tree. These never grew outside of Banora, but was one right here as healthy as could be. Cloud walked up to the tree and sat down under it limbs. The moon now brightly lit up the night sky and Cloud pulled out the journal and decided there was plenty of light to read.

_

* * *

You will never guess what I was greeted by when I arrived back in Midgar. Actually you probably will. I was once again almost run over by Angeal's puppy running away from some mischief he more than likely caused. _

"_What did your puppy do this time Angeal?" I inquired the older SOLDIER as he entered the room panting. _

"_Just the usual, he stole some of Genesis's personal belongings." Angeal quickly caught his breath. "So how was your trip?" _

"_Some old boring stuff." I thought it best not to worry Angeal, he already had his plate full with his apprentice. "You up for a sparring match later? We can get Genesis in on it too."_

"_Ya sure, I'm always up for that, and I'm positive Genesis is to." Angeal sighed. "I better go find out where Zack ran off to now." Angeal began to sprint off but stopped and turned back. "Hey Sephiroth."_

"_Yes?" I inquired suspiciously._

"_Me and Genesis have to leave for a mission tomorrow, and we will be gone for about a week. Do you think you can mentor Zack while I'm gone?"_

"_You mean you want me to baby sit him." I sighed._

"_Well kinda. . .you see. . .he. . .um.. . ."_

"_It's ok Angeal I will watch your pup for you." I smiled._

"_You sure?"_

"_Of course, has there ever been a problem I can't handle?"_

"_Ok but good luck with Zack, he's a hand full." Angeal laughed as he sprinted off after his mischievous apprentice. _

_Well it looks like I will be stuck with young Zack starting tomorrow morning. It looks like I will find out what always wears out Angeal. Well I better get some sleep so I will be nice and ready for what mischief the boy holds for me. _

* * *

Cloud jerked his attention away from the journal as he hear shouting coming from the house. He quickly put the book away I his pocket and dashed towards the house. Nearly tripping on everything in his path, Cloud never stopped until he reached Lucy's house. He quietly walked around the building listening for anything, but all was silent. Cloud made his way to the front door, and to his horror, the entire place was trashed and Lucy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

AN: Sorry the chapter is a bit short my sister was being impatient and wanted me to put it up now, but on the bright side, chapter four will be out shortly. Please review, it helps be to keep on writing :)


End file.
